A concern for personal safety has compelled many people to install a home security system. A typical security system includes a number of sensors distributed throughout the house and a security alarm panel. A keypad, often positioned near an entry door and connected to the alarm panel, allows the owner to arm or disarm the system. The sensors are configured to detect intruders or other hazardous conditions, such as fire or smoke. The security alarm panel is often connected to a telephone line and is programmed to contact a remote facility if the sensors detect an alarm condition. The remote facility is staffed by operators who contact a local dispatch service to respond to the alarm condition.
For many people, the advantage of protection offered by a security alarm system is outweighed by recognized problems. Among the recognized problems of security system are the high monetary costs of the system. The fixed costs of the many sensors, the keypad, the control panel, and wiring discourage many from investing. Professional system design, installation and continuous monitoring are additional costs. Furthermore, many people find that, with time, the task of arming and disarming the system becomes an excessively routine burden with no tangible benefit. The occasional false alarm, and any penalty fees assessed by the monitoring service or emergency service, further dissuade diligent use of a security system. Eventually, the system falls into disuse and the homeowner regrets having made the investment.
Another example of a modem convenience that has languished in the marketplace is a wireless remote control. With few exceptions, wireless remote control of home appliances has not yet received broad public acceptance. Television and video cassette recorder (VCR) remote controls, and garage door openers often use proprietary signaling protocol and are thus, limited in functionality. For example, a remote control for use with a particular television is incapable of controlling a garage door opener. Furthermore, the range of such devices is limited. Also, most such remote controls do not provide feedback to the user to indicate changes or settings in the controlled device. Thus, it appears that the range of most remote controls is, as a practical matter, limited by the user's ability to see the changes made.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved security system and remote control system. The system should overcome the problems enumerated above and provide additional benefits beyond those of known systems.